


Liar, Liar

by skelesquish



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelesquish/pseuds/skelesquish
Relationships: Reddie - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Liar, Liar

“You lied to me.” Richie’s voice cracked at the sudden news. He felt his chest start to tighten, lungs failing to accept the air he was forcing himself to breathe now. Eyes stinging, he sat slowly on the bed. Well, more like collapsed slowly. He was lifeless. Richie couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. Hell, he couldn’t even think to a point he couldn’t form a single word. He felt his true love’s eyes burning into the top of his head. Either filled with regret or no emotion, he didn’t want to find out. Why would he keep that from me? He was always so open about it in public. Why now? Richie thought, hurt.   
“Richie...I..I don’t mean you any harm, I really don’t. I just didn’t know how to tell you I haven’t come out to my mom yet-”   
“-and you used me as spite to get back at her.” Richie spat at him, tears threatening to spill at any second. It was getting really hard to breathe. The walls were getting hazy, his vision was getting cloudy. He had to take off his glasses so his sight wasn’t masked by a sight of fog. Eddie gave him a guilty look, trying to reach out to him. Richie flinched.  
“I didn’t say that, Rich.”   
“Didn’t have to.” Richie’s voice grew raspy and cold. He didn’t know how he was feeling. Hurt? Anger? Betrayal? All of the above, most likely. I hate this, I hate this, I hate this. Richie’s head started to pound more, almost a painful throbbing sensation.  
“Richie please.” Eddie’s voice broke in desperation. “I want to work this all out with you. I want you to be there when I do come out to her, or to be upstairs waiting for me in case it goes wrong. Richie, I need you there. I didn’t mean to keep it from you all this time. I couldn’t..I couldn’t figure out how to tell you.” Richie stayed silent. He suddenly found his worn, ragged shoelaces more interesting than this entire conversation. He sniffled.  
“Please..I love you..I can’t lose you. Not again.” Ouch. Richie flinched at those words. Not again. His mind went back to that night four months ago.   
January 8th, 1993  
Eddie had recently discovered alcohol. Since then, he had a drink here and there after school or whenever he could. Then there were days when he would lock himself in his room and drink himself almost to the brink of death. The following day, he would be very sick. It was like the bathroom became his temporary best friend from the time he woke up to the time he went back to bed or passed out on the floor. It would only last a day, if he was lucky. He couldn’t process alcohol as well as others so it could take two days or more to even get the liquid out of his system. He had to sit in the nurse’s office whenever he did this on a school night. It got so often, they thought he just had some type of illness or he was trying to get out of class. His mother was called, but she didn’t do anything about it. Just added medication to his very, very long list of medications. Richie took it upon himself to ask him to keep the window unlocked so they could have a very serious talk. Eddie didn’t take that well. Three hours before Richie arrived, he started drinking. He chugged the rest of the bottle of vodquila under his bed and grabbed a bottle of rum and tequila. He sat back on his bed and drank both, waiting for Richie to arrive. A knock came a the window 2 hours later.  
“Hey sweets..” Richie’s voice trailed off when he eyed the bottles surrounding Eddie’s bed. He gulped hard and looked around everywhere. He counted at least 12 bottles of vodka, and that was just in a small corner. Didn’t his mom check his room? Richie thought as he sighed.  
“Richieeee, babeee.” Eddie struggled to get himself off his bed, and stumbled over Richie, trying to kiss him. Richie dodged quickly, the putrid smell of alcohol invading his nostril hastily. Eddie frowned, proceeding to pout. He stepped back, but tripped and started to fall. Richie quickly grabbed his arm and spun him around to get him back on his feet. He pushed Eddie on his bed so he wouldn’t fall. Eddie thought Richie wanted to mess around so he pulled the taller boy onto him, forcing him to straddle his lap. He entangled his fingers into Richie’s curls, and forced him to kiss him. Richie tensed, trying to pull away, but Eddie locked him in a death grip. Eddie flipped them and pinned him hard against the bed.  
“Ow, Eds.” Richie griped quickly, hissing at the sudden pain. Eddie ignored him, forcing Richie’s shirt off. His mouth latched onto Richie’s neck roughly, biting hard. Richie’s hands grabbed Eddie’s forearms, trying to push him off, but his arm moved and went to Richie’s throat. Richie froze, the pressure slowly increasing as Eddie looked up and anger flashed over his face quick. He kept his arm there and took his other hand to Richie’s side, Richie flinching in the process.   
“Eddie…” Richie whispered has he froze in fear of what he would do. Eddie’s hand slowly undid Richie’s jeans, sliding them down halfway. He rubbed his up Richie’s thigh as Richie started to squirm. He slowly rubbed his hand over the naturally growing bulge. Smirking, he rubbed circles around the bulge a couple more times before forcing his hand inside of Richie’s boxers. He gripped Richie’s dick tight and spread the precum up his shaft and starting pumping up and down, fast. Richie squirmed, trying to get Eddie off and to stop. His body started to shake after ten minutes, but it wasn’t because he was cumming. He started crying violently. Eddie noticed this and he suddenly realized what he was doing. He stumbled back, shocked at what he was doing.  
“Oh my god….Oh my god...Richie, I-” Eddie let out a sob as Richie quickly rebuttoned his pants. Richie looked at him as he stood up, tears streaming down his face.   
“I’m staying the night. Not because we need to talk anymore, I don’t need to have you drinking yourself to death.” Richie walked out into the hallway, most likely to the bathroom to clean up. He then proceeded to help Eddie wash up and get ready for bed. Eddie wanted to be alone for a bit, so Richie walked out back to Eddie’s room. Eddie followed four minutes later, looking at his bed. Richie’s back was turned towards him on the bed. Eddie turned off the lights, locked the door, and walked over and sat on the bed. He breathed in deeply and turned towards Richie’s back. He wrapped his arms around his waist hesitantly. Richie turned around, snuggling his arms around Eddie’s head.  
“I love you. I know you didn’t mean to do what you did deep down. I won’t be able to forgive you for it though, at least not for a bit. So please don’t take offense when I don’t want to hang out or speak to you on the occasion or as often as I do.” Richie hummed as Eddie started sobbing into his chest. This went on until they fell asleep. Well, at least Eddie did.   
Once the losers found out what happened, they walked on eggshells around Eddie, and comforted and stayed close to Richie. They didn’t want Richie to be with him alone. Two months passed, and things were like how Richie said they would be. Eddie had enough and asked Richie to meet him after school at the barrens.  
“Hey Eddie.” Richie said in a monotone manner, giving him a polite smile. Eddie’s stomach flip-flopped. God, why does he have to be so cute? Eddie thought.  
“We need to talk. I want to know if you forgive me enough to either go back to normal or to ease back into normal. I don’t want everyone walking on eggshells around me. I’ve been sober since that night. I don’t ever want to become like that. I mean it. I wish I could take it all back. I truly do.” Eddie explained, his eyes going against his will as he started to cry. Richie’s face softened, looking at him. He grabbed Eddie and pulled him to his chest, coddling him tightly.  
“I’m going to be honest with you, Eds. I was just having this conversation with Bev a week ago. I was trying to figure out how to tell you I forgive you and that we can go back to normal. We can be affectionate and talk like normal, but you’ll have to gain the trust you broke. I’m willing to work with you” Richie whispered to Eddie, swaying them back and forth.   
End of Flashback.

Eddie sniffled, bringing Richie back to reality. He looked up at Eddie, wondering if he should shut him out again or decide to stick with him when he went to go tell his mom. He inhaled deeply, contemplating his next few actions. Richie got up, taking in long, deep breaths. He took his large hands and grabbed Eddie by the nape of his neck, and dragged him towards him. Eddie stumbled, falling into Richie. It did not take long for Eddie to automatically wrap his limbs around Richie’s waist, holding onto him tight, scared to let go. Richie cooed him, swaying them back and forth has he rubbed circles into the small of Eddie’s back. His breath got ragged, causing his body to quiver with each breath. Richie picked up the smaller boy, and sat in the farthest corner on his bed, up against the wall. He dragged Eddie into his lap. His hand automatically went up to cup the left side of Eddie’s face, rubbing his coarse thumb over Eddie’s cheek. Richie pressed his forehead against the Eddie’s temple, sighing deeply.  
“I will be here for you. I will be there for you. I don’t want to shut you out again, I need you. I apologize for reacting the way I did-” Richie spoke solemnly, before being cut off.  
“Do n-not apologize for reacting the way you did. I lied to you. I said it was fine, and that I was out to my mom when I wasn’t. I’m so sorry, Rich.”   
“Eds, its fine. We’ll work it all out together, I promise. It’ll all be fine in the end, I don’t doubt that. You say when you want to do it, I’ll be there.” Richie whispered, loud enough to be heard over Eddie’s ragged breathing. Eddie couldn’t speak for a second, so he just nodded. He felt his breathing become very shallow, reaching for his pocket. Shit! My inhaler! Eddie thought instantly, remembering he forgot to bring it with him since he believed this would’ve went better. Richie realized what he was reaching for and reach over to his dresser drawer and pulled out the extra inhaler Eddie gave to him just incase. He popped off the cap and gently forced it into Eddie’s mouth, commanding him to breath when he pressed on the top. After 12 intakes, Eddie’s breath slowly returned to normal. He leaned into the taller boy, who cuddled him close to him and pressed sporadic kisses all over Eddie’s head.  
“Do you know how much I appreciate you? Like so, so, so very much, Richie. You’re my rock honestly..” Eddie’s voice trailed off, snuggling his face into Richie’s chest. Richie smiled, cuddling the smaller human. All was alright. All was calm.  
Hours passed with them in this position, listening to the dead silence of the summer night, laying in the late May cool heat. Moonlight beamed through the scratched up window, little light glares beaming over Richie’s posters of Buddy Holly, Elton John, Bowie, and other singers and a few bands he was into. It made Eddie smile wide whenever his eyes danced around the room to see these posters. It made him happy that Richie’s music could somehow distract him from all his family troubles. His mom, the struggling to recover then proceeds to relapse alcoholic, and his dad, the abusive homophobic and occassional alcoholic. And then you have Eddie with the toxic mother who wants to control everything in his life. It pains him to even live that way, but it might pain him more to even come out to her so he can a little free in his life. He only has 3 more years and he can leave. Eddie sighed, shaking his head and succumbing to his body’s desire to sleep. Richie didn’t notice until the smaller boy started to snore. He peeked over Eddie’s head and smiled at how adorable he looked. God, I’d love to wake up and fall asleep to that forever Richie thought, moving them to a comfortable position and kissing Eddie’s forehead gently.   
“Night Eds, I love you” Richie said, thinking Eddie wasn’t stirred awake from the movement. As he was drifting off to sleep, he could’ve swore he heard Eddie say ‘I love you back.’


End file.
